This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Advanced Driver Assistant Systems (ADAS) are becoming increasingly available as options on vehicles as warning systems. Although current systems are suitable for their intended use, they are subject to improvement. For example, an ADAS warning system capable of conveying safety information to a driver in a clear and uncluttered manner would be desirable. In addition, while current ADAS systems are able to enhance driver perception of immediate hazards, they are unable to provide drivers with high level comprehension of driving situations, such as to assist drivers with anticipating future driving conditions and driving states. A system able to provide high-level support for driver situational awareness to reduce driver workload and promote safer and more efficient driving maneuvers would thus be desirable.
To facilitate comprehension of the driving environment, it would be desirable to design the timing and layout of situational warnings to match a driver's mental models. At the same time, it would be desirable to filter raw information to avoid nuisance warnings or over presentation of an obstacle or other object, such as surrounding traffic, in order to not distract the driver. Current ADAS systems often rely on only a single sensor without integrated consideration of roadway conditions. Further, warning messages delivered by prior ADAS systems are not always well-received by drivers, and are therefore subject to improvement.
The present teachings address the deficiencies in the art set forth above, as well as numerous others. For example, the present teachings improve driver situational awareness by: 1) displaying graphics and animation that matches a driver's mental model of the roadway; and 2) integrating sensor information, roadway information, and vehicle status to facilitate awareness of surrounding traffic.